La batalla, por Oliver Wood y Percy Weasley
by airuna
Summary: Dos amigos se encuentran en la batalla final, uno busca salvar a sus hermanos y el otro encontrar a su antiguo amor. ¿Que pasará?
1. Escobas y recuerdos

Percy caminaba por los pasillos casi derruidos de la escuela Hogwarts de magia. Su varita estaba levantada y miraba a ambos lados con miedo. De repente oyó un ruido, se paró y fijo la mirada en el lugar donde provenía, por el pasillo se acercaba un muchacho robusto, fuerte, castaño y de su misma edad. Su postura era la misma que la de Percy pero se relajó en seguida cuando vio quien era. Bajaron la varita casi a la vez.

— No bajes la varita Oliver,- le riñó Percy- las últimas noticias que tuviste de mí eran que había traicionado a mi familia y unido al ministerio podría ser del otro bando.

— Vamos, Percy- le contestó Oliver Wood- nos conocemos desde los once años. ¿Crees que me voy a tragar que eres un mortífago?

— Deberías- le replicó él.- Además existe una poción que se llama multijugos y que…

— La conozco- dijo Oliver rodando los ojos- Alguien le robó un frasco a Snape en nuestro primer año recuerdas. Fue una de las cosas curiosas de ese año.

— Sí, junto a que no tengo recuerdos del examen de vuelo- dijo Percy sonriendo- mientras que el de historia de la magia parece como si lo hubiese hecho dos veces.

— ¿En serio?- le preguntó Oliver haciéndose el sorprendido- a mí me pasa al revés. ¿Dónde vas?

— Al campo de Quiddicht- le respondió Percy.

— Ah, ¿Sabes donde está?- le preguntó Oliver, Percy puso mala cara- ¿Por qué vas allí?

— Lee Jordan me ha dicho que los gemelos y Charlie están allí junto con otros miembros de tu antiguo equipo.- La cara de Oliver se tensó.

— ¿Qué otros miembros?- le preguntó a Percy.

— Ella y tus otras dos cazadoras.- le respondió él.

— Te acompaño- Suspiró Oliver.

— ¿Todavía?- le preguntó Percy.

— ¿Todavía la sigo amando? o ¿todavía no se lo he dicho?- le preguntó Oliver.

— La respuesta es "todavía" en los dos casos ¿verdad?- le preguntó.

— Sí.- le respondió sencillamente. Luego se sacó algo del bolsillo, parecían dos escobas en miniatura, las apuntó con la varita- _Finite incantamen_- murmuró y empezaron a crecer hasta alcanzar la mida de una escoba normal.- Ten, es mi saeta de fuego de repuesto.

— Ah no, si crees que…- empezó Percy.

— Es la forma más rápida de llegar a tus hermanos, ¿tienes que cumplir una promesa no?- le preguntó Oliver.

_**Flash back**_

_Un Percy de siete años se encontraba en una habitación junto con sus dos hermanos mayores que ya habían empezado Hogwarts. Los tres tenían una pose muy seria._

— _Así que ya sabes por que murieron los tíos, Percy- terminó Bill._

— _¿Entonces decís que ese Innombrable volverá?- le preguntó._

— _Sí- respondió Charlie- y cuando lo haga tenemos que estar preparados, nosotros no podemos permitirnos perder a un hermano.- los tres asintieron._

— _Bien- dijo Percy con resolución- Tú Bill, te encargarás de Ginny ya que es la más pequeña, tú Charlie de Ron y yo de los gemelos ¿Vale?_

— _A ti también deberíamos protegerte- se quejó Bill._

— _No seríamos suficientes,-replicó él- además los gemelos no son tan pequeños y ya son unos monstruos abominables a la vez que adorables así que nos protegeremos todos a todos ¿de acuerdo?- sus hermanos asintieron aunque poco convencidos. _

— _¿Y papá y mamá?- preguntó Charlie- ¿como los protegemos?_

— _Ellos se protegerán entre ellos- le respondió Bill.- Papá es muy bueno con los hechizos y pobre del mortífago que se acerque a mamá._

— _Limpiará el polvo y desgnomerizará el jardín hasta el fin de los tiempos- aseguró Charlie riendo._

— _Eso si antes no se ha quedado sordo por sus gritos.- Puntualizó Percy. Los tres rompieron a reír. _

— _Bien, yo primero- dijo Bill y puso su mano sobre el su pecho- Prometo proteger con la vida si hace falta a cualquiera de mis hermanos, y no despegarme ni un segundo de mi hermanita Ginebra Weasley si hay guerra y las circunstancias lo permiten, en caso contrario ayudaré a alguno de mis hermanos a cumplir su cometido y no permitiré que nadie asesine a ningún miembro de mi familia. _

— _Ahora yo- dijo Charlie adoptando la misma postura que su hermano mayor- Prometo proteger con la vida si hace falta a cualquiera de mis hermanos, y no despegarme ni un segundo de mi hermanito Ronald Weasley si hay guerra y las circunstancias lo permiten, en caso contrario ayudaré a alguno de mis hermanos a cumplir su cometido, en primer lugar a Percy por que le tocarán dos diablillos perversos._

— _Me toca- dijo Percy se colocó como ellos- Prometo proteger con la vida si hace falta a cualquiera de mis hermanos, y no despegarme ni un segundo de mi hermanitos Fred y George Weasley, aunque sean insoportables, si hay guerra y las circunstancias lo permiten, en caso contrario ayudaré a alguno de mis hermanos a cumplir su cometido._

_Fin flash back_

Percy le cogió la escoba.

— ¿Recuerdas que no se me da muy bien? Puedo volar pero no defenderme a la vez- afirmó.

— Yo te cubro- afirmó Oliver. Vamos.- Emprendieron el vuelo hacia el campo de Quiddicht.


	2. Varias batallas y un beso

Percy se concentró en llegar al campo de Quiddicht lo mas rápido posible mientras a su alrededor iban cayendo mortífagos, abatidos por los ataques de Oliver. Al llegar vio como sus hermanos y las tres chicas se batían contra tres mortífagos cada uno. Primero fue a por los de Fred, uno cayó sin saber siquiera quien le había mandado un hechizo, los otros dos se giraron, Fred aprovecho para petrificar a uno mientras Percy aturdía al otro.

— Tú ayudas a George y yo a Charlie- le gritó, su hermano pequeño solo asintió.

Percy se giró, uno de los mortífagos que antes atacaba a Alicia y uno de los que había ido contra Angelina le atacaban sin permitirle ir a ayudar a su hermano. Katie, George y Charlie también se batían con dos, George porque Fred luchaba contra el otro y los otros dos por que sus mortífagos habían sido victimas de las maldiciones que Oliver lanzaba, todavía volando. Uno de sus oponentes también cayó, victima de los ataques de su mejor amigo, y el dejo al otro fuera de juego con un desmaius. Rápidamente examinó la situación, Charlie ya solo se batía con uno, el otro yacía en el suelo con múltiples quemadas. Fred y George luchaban en un duelo doble contra dos, Oliver ya había aterrizado y luchaba con dos mientras que a Katie solo le quedaba uno y Angelina y Alicia acababan juntas con otro. Con un tarantallegra logró que los dos que atacaban a Oliver perdieran la concentración y en cinco minutos habían logrado deshacerse de todos.

— Gracias- dijo Charlie aún con la respiración acelerada por el combate.

— Cumplo una promesa hermano- le respondió Percy sonriéndole.

— Yo no puedo encontrar a Ron.- explicó Charlie preocupado.

— Te regalo a George- dijo Percy. Sus hermanos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

— De acuerdo, Bill estaba con Fleur, mamá y papá ya que Ginny está a salvo, o eso creo.- le dijo Charlie.

— Bien- De repente reparó en que Oliver miraba demasiado hacia el cielo donde había bastantes mortífagos llegando- Quítatelo de la cabeza Oliver, es una locura.

— Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, si los esperamos abajo no pararan de llegar. Puedo retenerlos- afirmó- Además yo vuelo mucho mejor que ellos y se luchar. ¿Qué harías tú?

— Bueno,- respondió- yo soy idiota.

— No, eres un Gryffindor. No tengo alternativa. Es mi deber.- Terminó Oliver, Katie se acercó a él.

— Entonces también es mi deber- le dijo desafiante- yo también soy jugadora profesional.

— No- en la voz de Oliver se notaba pánico- Tú te quedas aquí. ¿No te das cuenta que es a ti a quién trato de proteger? ¿Qué no me importa morir si tu estás bien? Por favor Katie…

— Pero ¿Por qué?- le preguntó confusa por sus palabras.

— Porque Katie yo… - Oliver tragó con dificultad y miró a Percy, este le animó con un gesto con la cabeza.- Te amo des de hace muchísimo tiempo- Y antes de que Katie pudiese asimilar lo que le había dicho la beso. Fue un beso corto, cargado de pasión y deseo pero fugaz. Oliver lo terminó, cogió la escoba y se dirigió hacia los mortífagos. Katie se quedo quieta, sin poder reaccionar, se llevó la mano a los labios en los que se estaba formando una sonrisa.

— Ey,- le dijo Angelina- Reacciona. Se ha quedado petrificada.

— ¿Como te quedarías tú si el chico del que llevas ocho años enamorada te besa y se te declara así?- le preguntó Alicia. Katie empezó a borrar su sonrisa y su cara denotaba preocupación. Al mismo tiempo rayos verdes y rojos aparecían en el aire.

— Ojala se me declarase así- dijo Angelina soñadoramente y mirando de reojo a George.

— ¿Me la prestas?- le preguntó Katie a Percy señalando la escoba.

— Bueno, es de Oliver- aclaró- ¿Es cierto que te gusta des de hace ocho años?

— No, amo a Oliver des de hace siete. En primero era una tonta colada por el capitán Wood.- Respondió.

— ¿Que diferencia hay entre Oliver y el capitán Wood?- preguntó Charlie.

— La misma que entre Harry y el elegido o George Weasley y uno de los gemelos bromistas (lo mismo se aplica con Fred) o…- contestó Angelina.

— Ya entendí- dijo Charlie.- ¿Donde está la chica?

— Allí- señaló Alicia, Katie ya había llegado donde estaba Oliver. Ella y Angelina fueron a por escobas, - Vamos a ayudarles.

— Tened cuidado- dijo George mirando a Angelina- Nosotros tenemos que ir a evitar que pasen por los pasillos secretos.

— Lo tendremos- le respondió Angelina y alzaron al vuelo. Percy tenía cara de estar pensando en algo cuando de pronto dijo:

— Accio budgets.- Y tres cajas de entrenamiento (con todas las pelotas) se acercaron volando. Abrió la primera caja y pronunció algo apuntando con la varita a las budgets, luego las soltó y se fueron silbando directamente hacia los mortífagos evitando las otras personas. Repitió el procedimiento con las otras- Con eso tendrán más probabilidades.- afirmó más para convencerse a sí mismo que a los demás.

— ¿De donde sacaste ese hechizo Percy?- le preguntó Fred.

— Me lo dijo Ludo después de sobornarle con veinte galeones y preguntarle que se tenía que hacer para ser golpeador profesional- les explicó.

— Percy,- dijo George- tú nunca has querido ser golpeador profesional.

— No,- dijo Charlie- pero era vuestra segunda opción si mamá no os dejaba poner la tienda.

— ¿Cómo sabéis eso?- preguntaron a coro los gemelos.

— Somos vuestros hermanos mayores- les respondieron los otros.

— ¿Te gastaste veinte galeones en una cosa que podría ayudarnos en un caso remoto?- le preguntó George.

— Sí- les dijo Percy

— No te merecemos- dijo Fred con una sonrisa.- nosotros te molestamos y tú buscas la manera de ayudarnos.

— Creo que el término exacto es ser un hermano mayor- dijo Percy riendo.

— ¿Cómo podemos pagártelo?- le preguntó George.

— No cambiéis- les respondió simplemente- Fred vamos nosotros al sur y esos dos al norte.

— Vale, sígueme hermanito- y se fueron corriendo hacia la entrada secreta más cercana.


	3. Alegría y tristeza por Oliver Wood

**Pov Oliver.**

Salí disparado a combatir contra los mortífagos que había en el aire. Me marché sin mirar atrás. Prefería morir a ver el rechazo en los ojos de Katie. Intenté apartar las sensaciones que el beso había provocado en mí y que todavía duraba. Era la primera vez que algo seguía en mi mente después de subir a la escoba. Recordé el día en que me di cuenta de que la amaba.

_**Flash-Back **_

_Era una mañana de domingo con el cielo despejado. Oliver iba a iniciar su sexto curso, el tercero de Katie. Él se encontraba en el vestíbulo, con los puños cerrados y rojo de ira. Percy lo vio. _

— _¿Qué te pasa Olives?- le preguntó. El medito unos instantes._

— _Nada que no me gusta que mis cazadoras salgan con el enemigo- le contestó señalando con la cabeza a un rincón donde estaban Katie y Davies riéndose. _

— _¿Estás celoso?- le preguntó Percy entre incrédulo y divertido._

— _Claro que no- le respondió Oliver rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente- Es solo que Davies está en el otro equipo de Quiddich y no me gusta que Katie le este sonriendo como una tonta cuando no lo es._

— _Oliver, el otro día ni siquiera te importó que Angelina se estuviese besándose con Diggory- afirmó Percy- Aunque George no parecía de tu misma opinión. Tenía la misma cara que tú ahora._

— _Eso son tonterías Percy- dijo Oliver con toda la convicción de la que fue capaz, que no era mucha, dicho sea de paso- No me gusta Katie._

— _Pues es una suerte- dijo Percy con una sonrisa burlona- Porque si Davies es su novio- el ceño de Oliver se frunció- lo mínimo que harán es sonreírse. Quién sabe si ya se han besado y todo.- Oliver sacó la varita y apuntó a Davies pero Percy, con una sonrisa en la boca, se la quito- ¿Y bien?_

— _Vale,- le contestó- es muy probable que tengas razón._

— _¿Probable?- le preguntó Percy._

— _Tengo que aclarar algunas ideas Percy- le contestó Oliver ya más relajado pues Katie y su acompañante habían salido a fuera._

— _Pues ve a volar- le dijo Percy- Es lo que necesitas.- No era una pregunta. _

— _Ojala pudiese pero tengo deberes- le contestó Oliver._

— _Si los hubieses hecho antes…- empezó Percy pero al ver la cara de su amigo se calló- ¿Cuáles te faltan?_

— _La redacción de historia de la magia.- le contestó tristemente._

— _Ya te la hago yo,- le suspiro Percy, Oliver lo miró con incredulidad- Pero no te acostumbres._

_Oliver cogió su equipo y se dirigió al campo pero al llegar allí oyó unos sollozos. Era Katie, estaba agachada en un rincón y lloraba. A Oliver se le partió el corazón, él jamás había visto llorar a Katie. Además sintió unas ganas terroríficas de romperle la cabeza a la persona responsable. _

— _Katie…- murmuró. Ella levantó la vista y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas._

— _Ey Oliver- contestó intentando esbozar una sonrisa- ¿Yendo a entrenar?_

— _Estás llorando- le dijo Oliver.- Dime quién te a hecho llorar y te juro que lo pagará muy caro.- Sus ojos, ya oscuros normalmente, eran como trozos de carbón._

— _No es nada,- le contestó- Es que Cho Chang a aceptado al final la cita de Davies y el me ha dejado plantada._

— _¿Lloras por ese idiota?- le preguntó Oliver algo incrédulo y muy celoso.- Vamos está claro que es estúpido, nadie en su sano juicio te dejaría para ir a una cita con Cho Chang- Afirmó. Katie sonrió, esta vez de verdad._

— _No lloro por él- dijo Katie- si no porque cada vez que me interesa un chico el no puede ver en mi nada mas que una amiga o una hermana pequeña.- Le aclaró mirándole acusadoramente, cosa que paso desapercibida para Oliver._

— _Bueno- dijo Oliver- Te invitaría a una cita a que te ha fallado la tuya- le dijo algo rojo mientras que Katie levantaba la vista con los ojos brillantes.- Pero ya han salido- dijo refiriéndose a los carruajes- Así que, arriscándome a que me llames obseso, te desafío a un uno contra uno._

_Katie sonrió y en menos de un minuto estaban los dos lanzándose la Quaffe y riéndose como tontos. Estuvieron jugando hasta que empezó a oscurecer y durante todo el rato Oliver no pudo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía jugando al Quidditch y sonriendo. Además, cada vez que Katie se acercaba para lanzarle la bola notaba lo carnosos que eran sus labios y perdía la concentración cosa que hizo que Katie le ganara por goleada y el tuviese que refrenar el impulso de besarla. Cuando llegó a su habitación esa tarde Percy le enseñó la redacción que había hecho imitando su letra. Iba a cogerla pero Percy la retiró a tiempo._

— _¿Y bien?- le repitió la pregunta._

— _Estoy loco por ella- le contestó sonrojado.- Ahora dame la maldita redacción.- Aquella noche tuvo que aguantar los comentarios de Percy, las risas del mismo, sus dudas y que la imagen de Katie le viniese a la cabeza una y otra vez aunque, con sorpresa, constató que eso era algo normal._

_**Fin flash-black **_

Los mortífagos me detectaron cuando estuve a unos cien metros de ellos y se giraron. El que había más cerca de mi me lanzó un Avada que esquive fácilmente haciendo una voltereta. Él no se esperaba que esquivase su hechizo, tampoco se espero el conjuro aturdidor que le dio de lleno en el pecho después. Uno de ocho.

Me di cuenta de que el grupo de ocho mortífagos que había interceptado se giraba hacia mí. Calculé mentalmente su habilidad física para el Quiddich, ninguno paso del cinco sobre diez mientras que yo me otorgaba un nueve. Aún así eran siete más, seis ahora me corregí con una sonrisa. Y entonces la ráfaga de hechizos comenzó.

Me vi volando haciendo volteretas, girado y haciendo curvas. Casi parecía una demostración de baile. Durante ese instante pude petrificar a uno y aturdir a otro. Cinco de ocho. De repente me di cuenta de que uno me apuntaba con su varita y ya había empezado a pronunciar el hechizo. Intenté apartarme pero fue en vano. Los otros lo impidieron. Me preparé para morir y evoqué la imagen de Katie en mi cabeza. Cuando, como por arte de magia, un rayo rojo impactó en medio del pecho de ese tipo. Los otros se giraron para ver quién le había atacado lo que me proporcionó la distracción necesaria para escapar.

Aproveche y tumbé a otro al mismo tiempo que la otra persona hacia caer a uno de la escoba, permitiéndome así que viera quien era. Katie. Con el pelo totalmente despeinado, la varita en la mano y mi saeta de fuego de repuesto. Hice nota mental de matar a Percy.

— No culpes a Percy- me dijo como si leyera mi mente- Abría venido de todos modos, incluso sobre una de las escobas del colegio- fingió un escalofrío- así que mejor que tenga una escoba decente.

Solo quedaban dos mortífagos pero no podía concentrarme en terminar con ellos, no podía dejar de mirarla y, constate con asombro, que ella también me estaba mirando todo el rato. A lo lejos se observaba quince mortífagos que venían a por nosotros cuando de repente Alicia y Angelina entraron en escena y se encararon con los dos mortífagos.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- les pregunté a todas aunque la pregunta iba dirigida a una de ellas en concreto.

— Yo necesitaba hablar contigo- murmuró Katie toda sonrosada cosa que, como pude ver, le quedaba muy bien.

— Y nosotras queríamos ver como termina el culebrón que seguimos desde que Katie entró en el equipo- dijo Alicia sonriendo pero una mirada mía bastó para centrarla de nuevo en el mortífago.

— Esto yo…- empezamos Katie y yo a la vez. Ambos callamos pero Katie fue la primera en volver a hablar.

— Esto, ¿tú te acuerdas del día en que Davies me dejó plantada, ya sabes el día del uno contra uno?- me preguntó.

— Ese fue el día en que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti- murmuré. Ella se sonrojo.

— Pues cuando dije que los chicos que me interesaban solo me miraban como una hermanita- dijo- me refería a un chico en concreto. Ese día me di cuenta de que jamás podría olvidarlo.- Sentí que me habían clavado un puñal en el estómago. Aún así me esforcé en sonreí.

— Vaya, pues siento si el beso te ha molestado- le dije, mi voz me sonaba falsa incluso a mí.- Es un chico muy afor…- pero no me dejo terminar.

— Eres tú- me gritó completamente roja- Llevo enamorada de ti desde segundo y salí con Davies para ver si te podía sacar de mi cabeza.

Me quedé petrificado. Entendía el significado de cada una de sus palabras y el sentido final de las dos frases. Aún así me costaba bastante procesar que Katie Bell, la chica que me volvía loco desde hacía una cantidad de tiempo impresionante me estuviese diciendo eso a mí: su tonto capitán de Quiddich. Una sonrisa se iba formando en mi cara mientras iba comprendiendo en significado de sus palabras. Ella se acercó a mi sonriente aunque todavía con las mejillas rojas y me pareció que nunca la había visto tan hermosa. La bese, con todas las ganas reprimidas durante tanto tiempo consiente de que ese podría ser nuestro último beso y ella me respondió con las mismas ganas. Sentí que el pecho me estallaba, el corazón me latía desbocado y perdí la conciencia de donde estábamos. Acababa de profundizar el beso cuando Angelina nos interrumpió.

— En serio odio interrumpir este momento pero se acercan quince mortífagos con ganas de pelea.- Nos dijo. Nos separamos completamente ruborizados pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Ahora realmente podía morir sin arrepentirme de nada. La había besado, y dos veces, el corazón me dio un salto con el simple recuerdo.

Muchos podrán decir que los Griffindors no tenemos miedo. No estoy de acuerdo. Yo estaba asustadísimo cuando vi ya muy de cerca de los mortífagos. Miedo a perder a alguno de mis amigos, miedo a no volver a ver a Katie, a no volverla a besar o abrazar pero sobretodo un miedo terrible a perderla. Pero, aunque tengamos miedo, los Griffindors luchamos hasta el final. Nuestra valentía no consiste en no tener miedo sino en vencerlo.

Lancé el primer conjuro, el mortífago al que iba dirigido lo paró, pero este rebotó y le dio a uno de más adelante. Y la lucha empezó. Estábamos en clara desventaja numérica aún así todos éramos mucho mejores que los mortífagos encima de una escoba y no por nada les había torturado durante años con mis estrategias. Bastaba un gesto para que mis cazadoras me entendieran así que logramos deshacernos de cuatro de ellos. Once contra cuatro.

De repente seis budgets llegaron y se pusieron a atacar a los mortífagos. Tendría que acordarme de felicitar a Percy por su maniobra. Tres cayeron de la escoba sin saber que les golpeaba. Otro se puso a esquivarla por lo que me fue muy fácil abatirlo. El de más a la derecha desintegró la budget y el de la izquierda la envió de un golpe lejos. Casi sonreí. Si hubiese visto el partido donde Harry tuvo que lidiar con una de ellas se daría cuenta de que lo único que podía hacer era desintegrarla. Eso se demostró cuando la budget volvió por detrás y le golpeó en la cabeza haciéndole perder el conocimiento y caer de la escoba. Siete contra cuatro. Después de una finta impresionante, esa chica lo hacía todo bien, Katie aturdió a dos. Cinco a cuatro. Otro cayó, victima de las budgets que todavía volaban por allí. Tumbe a otro de un puñetazo y acerté con un desmayus al que tenía detrás. Tres contra cuatro. A uno se le cayó la capucha, era Flint. Iba a ir a por él cuando Angelina se me adelantó y lo tiró de la escoba. El muy tonto se agarró a la escoba del mortífago de su lado que cayó junto con él. Sólo uno y de momento ninguna baja. Alicia le lanzó un petrificus al último, pareció que el lo esquivaba pero se quedó rígido encima de la escoba. Las budgets se fueon a romper los craneos de los mortífagos que combatían en el suelo. Rompí a reír.

— Bueno ahora entiendo que las arpías nos ganéis siempre- les sonreí a Katie y Angelina- Y no se que haces tú en san Mungo cuando… Apártate- le grité a Alicia. Pero ya era tarde, el mortífago que aparentemente había petrificado le había lanzado un Avada.

Katie y Angelina salieron detrás de Alicia cuando esta cayó de la escoba y yo lancé el motífago de la suya antes de seguirlas. Estaba muerta, lo sabía, pero no podía creerlo. Hasta ese momento, la guerra había sido algo horrible pero todavía no había perdido ningún amigo en ella. Sentí una rabia homicida tan grande mientras me lanzaba en picado. Cuando llegue al suelo Katie se me lanzó a los brazos llorando desconsoladamente. Mire por sobre su hombro, Angelina lloraba tristemente abrazando al cuerpo de su mejor amiga mientras que, el causante, yacía a su lado, también muerto por la caída. Intenté consolar a Katie acariciándole el pelo pero como hacerlo cuando tu pena es igual a la suya. Note que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y enterré me cara entre su pelo, rezando para que Percy, los gemelos y Harry estuviesen bien.


	4. Bromas y culpas por Percy Weasley

**Pov: Percy**

Corría junto con Fred por los distintos pasillos de la que una vez había sido mi escuela. Estaba irreconocible, estatuas destrozadas, paredes con quemaduras y agujeros, armaduras por el suelo y lo pero lo peor eran los heridos que se veían por doquier, aunque quizás ya estaban… No, no podía pensar en eso. Lanzábamos hechizos, protegíamos a la gente que nos encontrábamos por el camino, pero no nos deteníamos. Fred iba a algún lugar en concreto y yo, no muy dado a hacer ejercicio tengo que admitirlo, notaba que empezaba a cansarme. Entramos a un nuevo pasillo, un mortífago estaba atacando a dos niños claramente menores de edad, Griffindors por sus ropas, lo que me provocó tal furia que perdí el cansancio de golpe. ¿Quién era ese tipo para ir por allí atacando a niños? ¿Quién le había dado permiso para romper la tranquilidad de la mejor escuela de magia del mundo? Y sobretodo ¿Quién era ese tipo para convertir a adolescentes, como mis hermanos dicho sea de paso, en soldados? Le hice una señal a Fred y nos enzarzamos en una lucha contra ese mortífago. Al contrario de los mortífagos que nos habíamos encontrado en el campo ese no era un principiante, eso seguro. Por suerte nosotros éramos dos, el solo uno. Me use a mi mismo de señuelo para que Fred pudiese lanzarle un ataque por la espalda, no muy noble pero en la guerra todo cuenta ¿No? Esquivé su maldición por dos milímetros aunque tuve que lanzarme al suelo. Fred me ayudó a levantarme, fue entonces cuando me encaré a los niños.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- les pregunté enfadado- Deberíais haber sido evacuados.

— No pensamos huir como cobardes, somos Griffindor.- Respondió el mayor de los dos.

Sí que lo eran, orgullosos y valientes griffindors que no se acobardan ante nada. Sentí una oleada de orgullo por pertenecer a su casa. Tenía que apartar esos pensamientos, los niños no debían pelear en una guerra. Los observé atentamente, eran muy parecidos, con el pelo castaño, rasgos aún infantiles como si todavía se negaran a dejar ir la inocencia y ingenuidad propias de un niño, sobretodo el mayor.

Ese chico me sonaba mucho. De pronto recordé, era el muchacho de la cámara, Collin algo, según Oliver se pasaba el día intentando incordiar a Harry con fotos. Conocido como el hermano pequeño de Griffindor por su personalidad, tan infantil a la vez que tierna, la guerra estaba llevándose eso también. Entre sus rasgos todavía infantiles había muchas cicatrices, como si hubiese estado sometido a golpes durante tiempo haciéndome recordar amargamente en que situación había estado Hogwarts ese tiempo.

— Esto es una guerra- Les respondí furioso, no con ellos claro, sino con la situación- Podríais morir.

— Lo sabemos- respondió el otro.- Pero Hogwarts es nuestro hogar y no vamos a dejar que lo destruyan sin defenderlo.- Maldita valentía Griffindor.

— Nosotros nos encargamos de eso ¿verdad Fred?- Pregunté al no obtener respuesta me giré. Fred ya estaba en la otra punta del pasillo.

¿Qué hacer? Fred se sabía cuidar bien solo pero era mi hermanito y si se encontraba luchando contra muchos mortífagos podía morir. Además estaba la promesa. Por otro lado esos dos niños, no podía dejarlos solos en medio de ese caos de destrucción y muerte. El mayor de los niños hizo un gesto con la cabeza invitándome a irme con Fred.

— También yo soy hermano mayor- me dijo sonriendo- Somos parte del Ejército de Dumbledore, llevamos todo el año aprendiendo a defendernos por si pasaba esto así que sabremos cuidarnos.- Eso fue todo lo que tubo que decir para que yo saliera disparado detrás de Fred, aunque no sin cargo en la conciencia. Si uno de ellos moría sería culpa mía.

Cuando alcancé a Fred estaba luchando contra dos mortífgos a la vez. Los dos eran buenos. Le cogí uno de los suyos y empecé a batirme contra él. Por primera vez íbamos perdiendo el combate, reculamos por el pasillo. Los brazos me pesaban, eran como piedras mis reflejos cada vez más lentos.

De repente vi como el otro tipo le lanzaba un conjuro a mi hermano y una especie de fuego corrió por mis venas. Rápidamente aparte a Fred de la trayectoria. La energía no se iba y me notaba otra vez en forma aunque actuaba por instintos.

Supe identificar enseguida la sensación, aunque era la primera vez que la tenía, un subidón de adrenalina. Por una parte era una suerte ya tenía los reflejos más rápidos y muchísima mas energía. Aún así era peligroso, el subidón podía irse tan pronto como había venido y dejarme exhausto hasta tal punto que no pudiese ni moverme. Decidí que, ya que no podía regularla, lo mejor sería aprovecharla al máximo, al fin y al cabo tenía que protegerle. Miré de reojo a Fred que sonreía. ¿Cómo se puede sonreír en una situación así? Respuesta fácil, siendo uno de los gemelos Weasley que, aunque no se parecían mucho de carácter, siempre encontraban la parte graciosa de la situación.

De repente, Ron y sus amigos aparecieron como por arte de magia. Estaban llenos de quemadas, aún así parecían ilesos. El alivio que sentí al ver a Ron fue tal que me dio nueva fuerza e hice retroceder rápidamente al mortífago contra el que estaba luchando. Se le cayó la capucha dejando al descubierto su pelo blanco. Lo reconocí de inmediato. Por una ironía del destino estaba luchando con mi antiguo jefe. Me sentí muy feliz al pensar que ya no lo sería más, que ya no estaba traicionando a mi familia, pero mas que feliz me sentí aliviado, como si me sacara un peso superior al de un dragón de encima. Mi buen humor era tal hice algo que no hacía desde que estaba en mis años escolares molestando a Oliver con Katie solté una broma:

— ¡Hola, Ministro! -bramé, lanzándole una maldición directamente al pecho donde impactó limpiamente, dejó caer la varita y se empezó a arañarse las ropas por delante, aparentemente con tremendo malestar, no por nada había aprendido esa maldición de un libro que casualmente les robé a los gemelos-. ¿Le he mencionado que renuncio?

— ¡Estás bromeando, Perce! -me gritó Fred después de que Ron, Harry y Hermione se encargaran del mortífago con el que estaba luchando con tres Hechizos Aturdidores distintos. Thicknesse había caído al suelo con pequeños pinchos saliéndole por todas partes, parecía estarse convirtiendo en una especie de erizo de mar, si McDonagall lo veía seguro que se arrepentiría de haberme puesto solo un Extraordinario de Transformaciones. Fred me miró con regocijo, al parecer le había gustado el hechizo. -Realmente estás bromeando, Perce…- Él y George me llamaban así para hacerme enojar.- no creo haberte oído bromear desde que tenías…- Yo no recordaba haber bromeado nunca frente a ellos.

Entonces el aire explotó, me sentí tirado hacia atrás, pero no importaba. Tampoco importaba que no hubiese levantado las manos para protegerme y que trozos de madera y piedra me golpearan la cara. Lo único que pensaba era en dos nombres. Fred. Ron. Ron estaba a mi derecha cubriéndose la cara con una mano mientras que la otra agarraba firmemente la de Hermione pero no veía a Fred. Bajé la mirada y allí estaba, al suelo, junto a mi, inerte.

Me caí de rodillas y le tomé el pulso a Fred, no se lo encontré. Le puse la mano debajo de la nariz, no respiraba. Él estaba… No, no podía ser. Era una absurda broma de las suyas. Empecé a zarandearlo pero en cuanto levanté su cabeza del suelo lo vi. Una enorme mancha de sangre y una herida, todavía mayor en la cabeza de mi hermano, que todavía tenía la sonrisa en la boca.

— ¡No… no… no…! —estaba gritando Ron a mi lado, no sabía cuando había llegado allí, tampoco me importaba-. ¡No! ¡Fred! ¡No!

Yo no podía hablar, no podía pensar pero lo que sí podía era sentir. Sí, definitivamente podía sentir. Tristeza. Había perdido un hermano. Odio. Dirigido a aquél que había lanzado el hechizo. Frustración. Por que no sabía quién era esa persona, a quién tenía que matar. Y culpa. Mucha culpa. Por mi ineptitud había perdido un hermano. Yo debería estar muerto, no Fred. Había faltado a mi promesa. ¿Con que cara miraría a todos los demás ahora? Y lo peor es que sabía que nadie me echaría la culpa. Ni papá, ni mamá, ni Bill, ni Charlie, ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni siquiera George.

George… Había creído que no podía sentir más intensamente. Me equivocaba. Sólo en pensar en la situación en la que se vería George mi tristeza, odio, frustración y culpa se acentuaron. Sobretodo la culpa. No era conciente de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor y, la verdad es que no me importaba. Lo mejor que podían hacer por mi era matarme, así dejaría de sufrir y sentir. Así no habría nada, solo un plácido sueño o quizás un lugar tranquilo y apacible.

Oí como alguien gritaba, que en el aire se volvía a oír el silbido de los hechizos. Comprobé que Ron estaba a salvo y me puse sobre Fred para protegerlo. Era inútil, lo sabía. Aún así no podía permitir que otra maldición le tocara, que alguien lo amenazara, que algo le ocurriese.

No lloraba, no había lágrimas lo suficiente amargas para definir como me sentía. Harry me dijo algo, evidentemente acerca de que nos pusiéramos a salvo, negué con la cabeza. No iba a abandonar a Fred. No, nunca más iba a volver a abandonar a mi familia.

Ron me tiró por los hombros y noté sus lágrimas cayendo sobre mi pelo. No me moví, ni siquiera le miré. No podía ver su rostro mirándome acusadoramente o peor, no podía verle triste y comprensivo conmigo, destrozado pero intentando ayudarme. Sí, eso sería muy Ron y no podría soportarlo. Yo, con mi ineptitud, había matado a Fred. Hermione soltó un grito que me hizo apartar la mirada de Fred un momento, acromántulas. Esto cada vez se parecía más a una pesadilla. Con suerte, me despertaría y me encontraría en mi cama, durmiendo. Fudge estaría en el poder y yo podría renunciar sin poner en riesgo a mi familia. La realidad pronto cayó sobre mí, como una losa. En los sueños no se podía sufrir tanto. Con asombro observé, como Ron ayudaba a Harry a matar a uno de esos bichos. Él tenía acrofóbia. Me sentí orgulloso de mi hermano hasta que recordé el motivo de su miedo. Siempre Fred. Me sentí egoísta por querer apartar mi mente de él. Como si lo estuviese insultando.

Volví a perderme entre mis pensamientos hasta que Harry se acercó y cogió a Fred. Sí, lo más importante era poner a salvo su cuerpo. Le ayudé a cargar con él. Cuando el cuerpo de Fred estuvo a salvo pude pensar con claridad. No podía quedar allí protegiendo su cuerpo. Tenía que salvar a todos los demás. Matar a mortífagos. Pensé un segundo en ir siguiendo a Ron pero deseché la idea. Él tenía una misión en la que, muy probablemente, necesitaría discreción y se yo iba, tendría mas oportunidades de morir.

Vi a Rookwood corriendo detrás de dos jóvenes, de diecisiete como mucho y la rabia me invadió así que con un grito me lancé tras él. Él pagaría por lo de Fred, y luego todos los mortífagos que me encontrara. El odio se apoderó de mí y todo se volvió rojo a mí alrededor. Ya no estaba cansado. No sentía nada. Solo quería una cosa: Venganza. Y la iba a obtener.

Entonces a un niño mirándome con miedo y levantando la varita para defenderse. Yo no le iba a atacar, era de los buenos. Y los buenos no matan, me dijo una vocecita muy molesta en mi oído. Traté de ignorarla y seguí corriendo. Aún así tenía la expresión de ese niño gravada en fuego a la retina. Disminuí el ritmo, yo no era un monstruo y no quería convertirme en uno. Si luchaba con esa rabia pronto no distinguiría a los amigos de los enemigos.

Tenía que tranquilizarme. Lucharía, sí, pero no para calmar mi sed de venganza, que probablemente sería como una droga provocaría una sensación dulce pero efímera y resultaría adictiva. No, yo lucharía para proteger a los que amaba y para conseguir un mundo donde mereciera la pena vivir. Lucharía por la memoria de Fred, no para vengar su muerte. Más calmado, reemprendí mi carrera, iba a salvar a tanta gente como pudiese pero no mataría a nadie.


	5. Se a terminado la guerra I

Percy se encontraba en un pasillo medio derruido, sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y el traje lleno de polvo. En otra ocasión se habría horrorizado por la condición en la que se encontraba pero en ese momento sólo podía pensar que ya había terminado todo. Su mente todavía estaba procesando lo que había pasado en las últimas horas: la pequeña tregua, los sollozos de su madre, la supuesta muerte de Harry, los sollozos de su padre, la "resurrección" de Harry, los sollozos de sus hermanos, …

Más que la tristeza de sus familiares le costaba más asimilar las miradas comprensivas de sus hermanos. Por eso había huido. Tan pronto cómo se había asegurado de que el cuerpo de Fred estuviera a salvo y de que ya no había peligro para su familia se marcho corriendo. No podía soportar las reacciones de sus hermanos. Bill le había dicho des de un principio que no era culpa suya, antes incluso de dejar que su esposa le consolara. Charlie también había intentado que no se sintiera culpable aumentando así la frustración de Percy.

Él quería que le gritaran, que le golpearan, que le castigaran de alguna forma para evitar sentirse tan culpable. Ron le había sorprendido, había actuado de forma mucho más madura de lo que esperaba consolando a Ginny y a sus padres. Ginny se había cerrado en banda en un primer momento intentando ser la inalterable Weasley que podía soportar todos los peligros y podía valerse por si misma pero cuando todo terminó, ante el asombro de sus hermanos, se derrumbó. Ella, a la que sus hermanos no habían visto llorar más de dos veces, se pasó dos horas llorando. Cuando Ginny se tranquilizó toda la tristeza se transformó en furia, se fue a lo que quedaba del campo de Quiddich y empezó a volar hasta que acabó exhausta.

Luego estaba George, él había sido el peor. Primero no se lo creyó y no reaccionó hasta que Voldemort anunció que había matado a Harry. Entonces se movió, pero lo hizo como un autómata, estaba apagado y en sus ojos se podía ver que algo en él había muerto con Fred, no había comido y no les dirigió la palabra a Angelina y a Lee cuando fueron a decirle que Alicia había muerto y a ver que estaba bien.

Entonces levantó la cabeza, alguien se acercaba a él. Aún así volvió a dejarla caer cuando vio quién era. Oliver se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

— No deberías estar aquí solo- le riñó Oliver suavemente- No sabemos si hemos cogido a todos los mortífagos y alguno podría venir y matarte.

— No creo que tenga tanta suerte- replicó Percy sin rastro de ironía.

— Percy- empezó Oliver- No debes…

— No me digas que no ha sido culpa mía- gritó él estallando en sollozos- Yo debía protegerlo, lo prometí. Lo mataron frente de mí Oliver, y no hice nada por evitarlo.

— Tampoco pudiste hacer nada- le replicó él- Percy, vamos tu familia está preocupada.

— No merezco llamarlos mi familia- gruñó el pelirrojo- soy un miserable traidor que ni siquiera puede morir en lugar de su hermano.

— ¡Percy no ha sido culpa tuya!- gritó Oliver perdiendo los estribos.

— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?- pidió Percy- No tengo ganas de discutir contigo.

— No, no podemos- le replicó su amigo. Percy iba a replicar pero unas voces los sobresaltaron.

— Oliver, Percy- gritó Bill, él y Charlie se dirigían allí con la tristeza grabado en un rostro que expresaba alivio- Percy pensábamos que te había ocurrido algo. Mamá está histérica.

— No debería estarlo- murmuró Percy- Yo no debería haber nacido, no he traído más que problemas y ni siquiera he podido salvar a Fred.- De repente se sintió arrojado hacía atrás por el puño de Charlie.

— Si vuelves a decir algo así te mataré lenta y dolorosamente- le prometió.

— No había pensado en golpearlo- dijo Oliver ofendido consigo mismo.

— ¿Lleva mucho rato así?- le preguntó Bill.

— Des de que he llegado, probablemente des de antes- le explicó.

— Gracias por ocuparte ahora te tomamos el relieve.- le dijo Bill.

— Por cierto guardián- le dijo Charlie a su ex compañero de equipo- Hay una chica muy guapa preguntando por ti, Katie Bell dijo que se llamaba.- los ojos de Oliver se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios.

— Creo que me voy- dijo mientras ya corría hacia el comedor.

— Suerte- le gritó Percy con el rostro menos tenso.

— Tenemos que ir nosotros también.- anunció Bill y entre el y Charlie arrastraron a Percy hacia el comedor.


	6. Se a terminado la guerra II

Salí corriendo hacia el gran comedor. Me sentía un poco culpable de dejar a Percy pero sabía que sus hermanos le animarían mejor que yo. Vi a Katie en un rincón del comedor y me detuve en seco. ¿Y si me decía que no sentía nada por mi? Eso es ridículo, me dijo una voz en mi cabeza, ya te lo ha confesa gritando. Pero podría haber sido por la adrenalina, o porque no quería que muriese infeliz o…

Katie me había visto y se dirigió corriendo hacia mí. Tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto, eso no me gustó lo más mínimo. ¿Quién se atrevía a hacer llorar a mi Katie? Si hubiese tenido un mortífago cerca no le hubiese gustado mucho lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Katie llegó hasta mí y me abrazó lo más fuerte que pude, todo pensamiento racional desapareció de mi cabeza.

Estuvimos un buen rato abrazados, ella lloraba mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo. La situación me trajo los amargos recuerdos de la muerte de Alice pero me los saqué de la cabeza, ahora lo único que importaba era que Katie se sintiera bien. La guié suavemente hasta un rincón tranquilo mientras ella seguía llorando en mi pecho. Este empezó a bajar de intensidad hasta que desapareció por completo y entonces se separó.

— Lo siento Oliver- me dijo- He empapado tu ropa.

— No importa- le respondí- ¿Estás mejor?

— No- me respondió con sinceridad- Aún no se cuantos amigos he perdido, cuantas familias se han roto. Ni siquiera se si mi familia está bien.- Su voz estuvo a punto de romperse pero la controló.

— Ya- dije.- Es muy duro.- le respondí, podría haberle hablado de mis miedos, de los amigos que había perdido, del estado de la familia Weasley y la preocupación por Percy pero no quería aumentar su preocupación.

— ¿Cómo estás tú?- me preguntó ella, era la primera persona que lo hacía. Sentí por un momento la necesidad de desahogarme, contárselo todo pero me detuve, ella ya había sufrido suficiente para que yo le sumase mis penas.

— Bien- mentí intentando sonar convencido.- Por suerte mi familia está en escocia y tengo el Quiddich.

— No me mientas Oliver- _¿Pero como lo había sabido?_- Nos conocemos des de hace ocho años y llevamos siendo amigos siete.- Los mismos años que yo llevaba enamorado de ella- Dime la verdad.

— Estoy fatal,-le dije en contra de mi voluntad- Mi mejor amigo se culpa de la muerte de su hermano y cree que no debería haber nacido, he perdido la casi la mitad de mi equipo de Quiddich (que eran básicamente mis amigos) ya que Fred y Alicia han muerto y George se ha vuelto un zombi, el Quiddich me parece una perdida de tiempo después de lo que ha pasado y…- le mire a los ojos- Me siento culpable de que, a pesar de todo, hay algo que me hace sentir feliz.- Ella se ruborizó.

— Percy ya se animará- me aseguró- y George igual, Fred y Alicia no habrían querido que nos derrumbásemos. El Quiddich no es una perdida de tiempo, la gente necesita pensar en otra cosa y es el mejor deporte del mundo mágico y,- su rubor se intensificó- también yo me siento feliz por algo.

— Katie yo…- empecé, la valentía parecía haber desaparecido de mi cuerpo.- Bueno, tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti y por lo que me has dicho tu sientes lo mismo- la miré para ver si me interrumpía pero no lo hizo, tenía los ojos brillantes pero no era por las lágrima.- Así que bueno, tal vez deberíamos, claro que solo es una idea- empecé a balbucear incapaz de pedirle que saliera conmigo.

— Dilo de una vez- me ordenó, parecía divertida por mis intentos.

— Sabes que esto no se me da bien- protesté- ¿puedes darme una respuesta por favor?

— No si no se la pregunta- me dijo sacándome la lengua infantilmente.

— ¿Katiesaldríasconmigo?- dije todo de un golpe.

— No te he entendido- me dijo.

— Sí que me has entendido- protesté.

— No

— Sí

— No

— Sí

— No

— Sí

— No

Harto de esa discusión la besé de improvisto. En un principio se sorprendió y yo, algo avergonzado, me estaba apartando cuando sentí que ella me devolvía el beso. Cuando nos apartamos, los dos ruborizados, pregunté.

— ¿Y bien?- la mire interrogativamente mientras ella sonrió.

— Claro que saldré contigo Oliver- me respondió y yo solté un suspiro de alivio.

Tanto era el alivio que sentí que rompí a reír, la risa fue como una medicina para el alma, aliviaba el dolor de las últimas horas. Katie se me unió pronto con esa risa cristalina suya, tan hermosa que, en dos minutos todos los que estaban en el gran comedor también se unieron a las risas marcando así el comienzo de una etapa que prometía ser mucho más feliz que la anterior.


End file.
